darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
More Mouse Learning
Back to 2011 Logs Murusa Mouse Murusa is in the coliseum with other practioners of crystalocuation, she is among the intermediate student class which numbers around five individuals. The teacher is currently supervising their mock fights. At the moment Murusa is competing with a large, young mech. Mouse quietly makes his way into the stands, zipping in with his RC Car alt mode. Seeing there's training going on, Mouse transforms into Robot mode and peeks the top of his headlights over the railing followed by optics. "Oooooh. Looks like they are practicing again." Mouse notes to himself, unable to settle into any one spot. Murusa ducks just barely under a move made by the young mech she's sparring against. She smiles at him and goes for his knee, connecting along the side of it which causes him to lose his balance momentarily. The teacher hms, "Very nice Murusa." Mouse quickly finds Murusa with his optics just as she ducks. Mouse instinctively ducks along with Murusa, as if he's the one who's training. "Careful!" Mouse exclaims, inching ever closer to peeking over the rail. Thankfully Mouse knows better than to just barge out there, though he wants to. Badly. Murusa hears the cry from the youth and chuckles. "Always!" she calls back. The mech she is sparring with murmurs "Got yourself a fan I see. Let's give him a good show eh?" he asks, having regained his footing to try for another move against the femme. Mouse looks surprised as he gets spotted. "Oh!" Mouse ducks down, hoping not to distract you from his training. But sure enough, Mouse peeks back over the railing to watch Murusa. Mouse imitates Murusa's moves as best he can. "Come on Murusa, I know you can do it." Mouse hopes, peering at the training in progress. Murusa nods to the young mech and blocks his move against her, using that opening to get in a shot herself. Back and forth they spar, most attacks land on the larger mech while Murusa seems to mostly dodge what he throws her way. Eventually the teacher indicates they may stop and excuses the class. She turns and waves toward Mouse, "Hello dear!" Mouse beams over as Murusa greets her. "YAAYYY!" Mouse exclaims his glee happily, ducking under the rail and running over to greet her with a hug. "Hi Murusa!" Mouse greets, his optics glimmering with the happiness of being able to see his hero again. "Are you still training?" Mouse tilts his head, wondering if he is interrupting. Murusa crouches down to get a proper hug and returns it. She smiles at the youth, "Oh yes dear I am training still. I am only intermediate right now. One day I'll be a master at it, but not today." Mouse enjoys the hug received by Murusa, then let’s go. "Oh.. I didn't know you had to train still. I'll go back." Mouse looks a little sad as he starts making his way back to the stands. Turning his head, Mouse says with a smile, "My Helicopter didn't get built in a day either. Keep at it!" Murusa shakes her head and snatches at him before he gets away; "We are done training for the cycle Mouse." she assures him softly, "I will do so dear. So are you going to learn crystalocution when you of age hm?" she asks. Mouse turns around as he is snatched and smiles broadly. He nods several times. "Yep! I still remember what you taught me the first time!" Mouse exclaims happily as he demonstrates the maneuver, only striking the air. "See?" Mouse continues to grin as he looks up at you. Murusa watches on and nods, "Very good, you have that one down pat. Maybe it is time to teach you another move or two to practice." she murmurs, "Would you like that?" Mouse beams and nods excitedly. "I would like that very much!" Mouse exclaims. He is obviously very excited to learn more moves from Murusa. "Wish I could learn more. It's fun to practice." Mouse says honestly, thinking that it is so. He keeps mimicking Murusa and the other trainees.. so perhaps he's picked up on more than just that one move. Murusa smiles and stands up. "Good, then we'll do the next step to what I taught you last. It requires excellent balance as you will be using your foot. Can you balance on one foot? Let me see how well you can do that." Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 17! Mouse nods a couple times, "Okay!" He lifts up his left foot from the ground, flexing it behind him with his knee. Mouse seems to be very well balanced even with just that one foot. Mouse moves around a bit to show that it is so, then switches feet with a hop and twirls his right foot in midair with a grin. Murusa watches on quietly then gives a nod, "Very good. Now watch what I do Mouse." she tells him. She places weight on her left foot with knees bent ever so slightly; her body leans off to the side as she snaps her leg to the side. Then she shifts quickly back to standing. Mouse very carefully watches on with optics focused on Murusa's form and technique. Okay, I'll try!" Mouse looks excited to try the slide move. He bends his knees and leans to the right, mirroring your movement. He performs it slowly at first, getting the feel of how it's supposed to be correctly done. "Like this?" Mouse asks, looking for approval. Murusa claps her hands, "Very good. Now try it a bit faster." Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 5! Mouse nods excitedly. But his excitement proves to be a little too much, taking him out of focus. Mouse executes the move WAY too fast, and oversteps his right foot with his left. "Oops." Mouse frowns in disappointment, looking kind of sad. Kind of funny, looking at Mouse all cross-legged like that. Murusa moves over and smiles, "Believe it or not several students get just like that their first couple of times doing it fast. Just keep practicing and soon you'll be very good at it." Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 10! Mouse smiles as well as you reassure him. "Okay Murusa. I am just so excited to learn this new move though!" Mouse smiles as he goes back into his posture. This time, Mouse intentionally slows himself down - something he's not used to doing. But the tactic worked, allowing Mouse to properly execute the maneuver. "Yay!" Murusa mms softly, "Ah that would be the issue; you see you must be fully focused upon what you are doing. You have to be totally in tune with your body and not allow emotion to cloud your actions." Mouse tilts his head, "In tune? Does that mean my engine needs a tune-up?" Mouse asks curiously, wondering if it is so. But the lack of moving parts.. Does an electric engine actually NEED a tune-up? Only a mechanic skilled in the complicated systems of an all-electrical Mech could answer that. Murusa shakes her head and kneels down next to you, "Not that dear. I mean your mind must be totally focused upon your body and how it works rather than on things you are worried about or emotions you are experiencing." Mouse appears to have a revelation. He tilts his head back in understanding as he lets out a loud, "oooooohhhhh!" Mouse thinks for a bit on how his body works.. Hmm, that's probably going to take a bit of research, he thinks. He's built his helicopter.. but never before studied an electrical power plant that can run a Mech. "Want me to try again?" Mouse asks, smiling as you talk to him. Murusa nods to the question, "Yes I would like you to try again until I can see you have a good grasp for the mechanics of the move." she replies, "Then how about I take you to one of the sweetie shops for a treat?" Mouse grins and nods excitedly. "Yay, a treat!" Mouse jumps up and down with excitement and anticipation for the treat. There's probably no getting Mouse to focus on anything else now.. it was probably a bad idea to mention it before he finished practicing. "Can we go now, can we can we? Where are we going?" Murusa hmms and rises back to stand next to the youth, "We can go now." she says, offering him a hand to hold as she expect that is what he'd do anyway on his own. "Not far dear." Mouse beams with excitement. "Yay!" he exclaims with youthful glee, taking Murusa's hand and squeezing it with his. "I wonder what it is!" Mouse looks up at you, "But I don't have a treat for you. I know, I can make one!" Mouse smiles, and realizes just then what his next project will be. Murusa heads out of the coliseum with you, not walking too far to the shop she has in mind. She opens the door and frees your hand, "Ah you are my treat dear." she assures him softly, "Now go find something you would like to have to snack upon for awhile." Mouse happily goes into the store. Several moments click by as Mouse looks through the assortment of goodies. Mouse emerges with a non-energon lollipop that's just pure flavor. He's picked a large one with a swirl of colors, flavored in one of the tasty varieties. "Yummy!" Mouse exclaims and smiles, "I'm lucky they had one without Energon." Murusa watches on quietly near the counter as she pays for his treat, "I'm glad you found something." she notes then offers him her hand again, "Do try not to devour it too quickly though, wouldn't want to upset your electrical systems any." she notes to him. Mouse smiles and munches softly on the lollipop, grinning as he holds it in his right hand. He extends his left hand and squeezes your hand in his, "Thank you very much." Mouse says. He's bubbling with happiness and energy right now, thanks in part to Murusa's treat. Murusa leads the way out of the store and heads toward the residential district. "I've been wondering Mouse, do you have creators that watch after you?" Mouse smiles and enjoys the lollipop as he walks around. Mouse walks ever closer to you and snugs your arm. He doesn't say too much about his creators.. "The guardians of Crystal City watch over me. And I can't go out without my escort. Makes things kind of boring..." Mouse idly nibbles on his treat as he says so. "But sometimes I get to go broadcast and that's fun!" Murusa hmms softly to the reply, "Yes we do watch over you dear, but I was thinking perhaps you'd like somewhere to call home. Someone to call your guardian parent." she tells him, "Think about it and let me know okay? I have to get to the gates for my shift." she gives his hand a squeeze and then releases it. Mouse nods, "Okay, I will. Thanks for the treat Murusa." Mouse looks up and smiles at you as you squeeze his hand. "See you next time!" Mouse says as we part ways. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Mouse's Logs